FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus having the foregoing liquid jet head used therefore. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus of the foregoing types each serving to eject or discharge liquid droplets therefrom toward a recording medium such as a recording sheet, a cloth or the like so as to perform a recording operation or a printing operation with the ejected liquid droplets.